


good afternoon. let's have a cup of coffee

by qunnyv19



Series: Parts of the Day [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kopi di tengah panas yang menyengat. — ZoroRobin</p>
            </blockquote>





	good afternoon. let's have a cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Zoro/Robin.  
> Warning: Drabble. Fluff. Setting: Canon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ketika Zoro menaiki tangga untuk menuju tempat berlatihnya, dia menemukan Robin yang sedang membaca, secangkir kopi di sebelahnya, dan kaki disilangkan dengan anggun.

Siang itu panasnya menyengat, matahari tidak memberi toleransi. Zoro bingung kenapa Robin meminum kopi di saat lainnya berebutan minta es limun.

“Zoro,” sapa Robin. Dia melihat Zoro menatap cangkir kopinya dengan ganjil. Menyadarinya, Robin tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. “Mau kopi?”

“ _Ogah_ , terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih _sake_.”

Robin memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Zoro. Zoro menatap cangkir kopi lalu menatap Robin.

Dia berjalan ke sisi Robin, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, dan menyesap isi cangkir Robin sedikit.


End file.
